El RETO
by Maria T
Summary: Akane le lanza un reto a Ranma el cual él acepta. ¿Quién ganara el reto?


El Reto

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi no lo hago con intenciones de lucro lo hago por pasar un rato agradable y porque quiero compartir mi historia a todas aquellas personas que estén interesadas en leerlo.

( ) entre paréntisis comentario de la autora

letras en italicopensamiento

Maite-chan

Era una linda mañana de sábado. El sol tenía un color anaranjado amarillento. El viento soplaba como un susurro. Los pájaros cantaban, Era un bello amanecer, un espectáculo digno de verse.

La primera que se levantó era una bella jovencita, a la cual podemos describirla como un ángel sonriente. Se entraba en la cocina y empezaba hacer el desayuno.

Pronto fue despertando uno a uno: Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Happosai.

Aún en su cuarto estaba Akane dormida, ya que era sábado y gustaba dormir una hora más,

Ranma ya estaba en el dojo practicando sus katas. Había un muñeco lleno de arena y él lo golpeaba sin piedad como si se tratara de un combate con un cotrincante. Cada día él iba adquiriendo destreza y manejo del control a través de las Artes Marciales. Ranma se veía más fuerte cada día que pasaba. Además su cuerpo había adquirido aumento en sus músculos. Ranma estaba vestido con una camisilla blanca sin manga y un boxer azul. Estaba descalzo. Pronto su estómago se empezó a quejar, ya tenía mucha hambre a causa de tanto ejercicio.

Akane poco a poco se despierta y se estira en la cama bostezando un poco. Ella se levantó de su cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha de agua caliente.

En eso llegó Ranma el cual no se había dado cuenta de que Akane estaba desnuda bañándose muy plácidamente. Cuando Ranma corrió la cortina, Ayyyyyyy cual fue su sorpresa se encontró frente a frente con Akane y ésta estaba desnuda por completo. Akane se quedó en shock por unos segundos pues no sabía aún lo que estaba pasando. En frente de ella estaba él, desnudo y ella lo recorrió con sus ojos incrédula de lo que estaba pasando. De momento reaccionó"Ayyyyyyy RANMA TE VOY A MATAR, PERVERTIDOOOOO." Y en seguida sacó un mazo- (oye no sé de dónde saca ese mazo; si alguién sabe de dónde lo saca por favor escribanle un email a Ranma para que no lo agarre desprevenido)-y lo mandó a volar cortesía de _Akane travel_. Lo único que Ranma pudo decir fue"MARIMACHOOOO VIOLENTAAA..."

Ranma cae en el estanque que hay detrás del patio de la casa. De éste sale una linda pelirroja, murmurando"Algún día sabré dónde saca ese mazo; y Akane me las pagará todas juntas.… _Ahhh…, que hermosa se veía con su pelo mojado y esas gotitas de agua en toda su suave piel." _Se sonrojó también al recordar que la había visto desnuda. "_Ahhhh… quisiera tenerla al frente para decirle que hermosa se veía, mi diosa del amor._ Pero que digo si es una fea marimacho poco femenina que no sabe cocinar, además es una torpe. _Ay, Ranma no te engañes, tú sabes que Akane te gusta mucho."_

Akane sale furiosa del baño diciendo"QUE SE CREE ESE PERVERTIDO DE RANMA. Como osa entrar al baño cuando estaba en él. A la verdad que era un pervertido de lo peor. _Pero… tuve una buena vista panorámica de sus pectorales y otras cosillas más. ¡¡¡¡Hummm qué pervertida soy ! Me desconosco a mí misma." _En ese momento se sonrroja al recordar a Ranma desnudo y con una expresión de yo no fui.

_"A la verdad que se veía muy guapo, que pena que lo mandé a volar." _ Ella entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta para poder pasar la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto Ranma-chan entra a la casa y se dirige al baño de nuevo y ruegaba que Akane no estubiera ahí porque quería tomar un baño caliente para volver a ser chico. Se asomó y vió que en el baño no había nadie y entró en él para poder darse un baño y después bajar a desayunar.

Akane baja a desayunar y Nabiki la mira de reojo y le comenta.

-Bueno, Akane te gustó el regalito que te mandé para el baño decía Naviki conn carta pícara y divertida. No me dirás que no se veía para chupárselo.

Akane no podía creer que su hermana tenía que ver con lo que pasó en el baño hace algún momento. Abrió la boca y sus ojos se deshorvitaron al pensar lo pervertida que era su hermana, y encima le dice lo bueno que estaba. -H_ummm y cómo ella sabe tanto de Ranma.- _Lo único que pudo decir fue"¡¡¡NABIKI, entonces, Ranma no tuvo la culpa. Pobrecito lo mandé a volar por culpa tuya.

-No negarás que Ranma se ve bien. Si acaso te molesta tanto yo puedo sustituirte Akane, ya que mi padre hizo un compromiso con una de nosotras sin importar quién fuera su prometida.

Akane se quedó bocabierta por lo que su hermana le dijo, pero se mantuvo callada y no hizo comentario alguno. En ese momento apareció Ranma y se sentó al lado de Akane y se puso muy nervioso y se sorrojó demasiado a lo que Nabiki aprovechó e hizo un comentario.

-Ranma buenos días. ¿Te gustó haberte encontrado con Akane desnuda?

Ranma se puso tenso antes las miradas de su padre y el de Tendo que no tardo en ponerse con cabeza grande y le bociferó¿¿¿¿QUE, QUE?

Ranma alzó los brazos como queriendo decir que él no tiene nada que decir.

Genma que estaba convertido en un panda tiene un cartelón donde había escrito "YO NO SE NADA" y en otro "MI HIJO ES TODO UN PICARON."

-Genma, decía Soun al verlo convertido en un panda ¿qué educación le ha dado a su hijo¿Es qué acaso va evadir la RESPONSABILIDADésto último lo gritó que se oyó en toda Nerima.

¿Cuál es el escándalo? decía Happosai que en esos momento arrribaba para desayunar. Entonces miró hacia donmde estaba el aludido y con una sonrisa pícara le dice-muy bien Ranma, vas por el mismo camino que yo.

Éste se levantó enfadado, que lo mandó a volar hacia el techo y haciendo un agujero salió despedido hacia afuera e iba diciendo"Pero no te ¡¡¡¡ENOJEEEEEEES"

¡¿Qué se cree ese viejo libinidoso que yo soy como él!

Akane se levanta de la mesa y se va sin decir nada. Se dirije al dojo y se queda pensativa con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¡¡¡Qué familia tengo" Suspiró.

Ranma también se retira pero sin antes de darle a Nabiki una mirada de no muy buenos amigos. Se dirije al dojo y allí se encuentra una Akane cabizbaja. Ella está tan asorta en su pensamiento que no se da cuenta de que el chico de la trenza la observaba.

Él se va acercando sin que Akane se dé cuenta. Cuando estaba cerca le llama y le dice. -Lo siento mucho pero no fue mi culpa. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba allí si Nabiki me dijo que tu todavía estabas dormida?

- Sí… claro. ¿No oíste la ducha, pervertido?

-Mira marimacho violenta cómo crees que a mi me interesa verte desnuda, ni que estubiera loco.

Akane mira a Ranma con su aura de combate crecida y dice-de veras… asi conque marimacho. Te hago un reto, a que yo te gano y hago que te desconcentre con mis encantos.

-Tú, …por favor… Akane no me hagas reír.

¿Qué, me tienes miedo?

Él aceptó el reto y dijo: Entonces¿cuándo comenzamos?

-Pues ahora mismo.

-Pues venga marimacho a ver que puede hacer. Me imagino que no tiene nada en mente.

En ese momento Akane se lanza sin compasión hacia Ranma haciendo que él se caiga para atrás y ella se posó sobre su vientre y puso sus manos a cada lado de los hombros para apricionarlo y no dejarlo escapar.

En eso Ranma se desconcentró al ver a Akane tan cerca de él el cual desde allí podía besar sus labios que se veían deliciosos.

Akane al ver que Ranma no decía nada, lo saca de su ensueño y le dice. -Ves pervertido que no puedes conmigo cuando me acerco. Y con voz triufar, así que te gané.

Ranma sacude su cabeza para los lados y dice el muy pícaro-Con que pervertido. Ahora verás qué es un pervertido. Ranma agarra a Akane por el cuello y la besó con un beso profundo y apasionado y no la soltaba. Aunque Akane trataba en vano de safarse del beso que le estaba propinando. De repente cayeron a su lado unos bomborines, la espátula y los pétalos de rosa negra con una risita peculiar. Todas a coro dijeron¡¡¡RANMAAAA¿QUE HACES!

Ranma se incorporó rápidamente saliendo de su beso y sacando con brusquedad a Akane que estaba encima de él.

-Esperen muchachas… no pensarán que estaba besando a esta marimacho. Por favor, Akane, explícale a ellas.

Akane en vez de molestarse lo miró con malicia y lo único que le dijo a ellas fue-sí. Ranma me besó muy apasionadamente.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y no creían lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Akane se levanta y cuando se disponía a irse, unos fuertes brazos la volvieron a tirar al suelo. "No, no, no. Ahora no te vas a ir tan tranquila después de que me has metido en este lío."

-Pues ellas son tus prometidas, explicale tú y arreglátelas como puedas. Yo me voy y no tengo nada que decir y cualquier cosa estoy en mi cuarto haciendo mi tarea. Se levanta y se va con una risita y cuando llega a la puerta del dojo mira hacia Ranma y le da esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta.

Ranma se gira nuevamente hacia las chicas y le dice con la cara seria y enfadada a la misma vez-A ninguna de ustedes tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que hago.

-Pero tu ser esposo, decía Shampoo, y debes dar explicaciones de ¿por qué estaba besando a chica violenta del mazo?

-Mira Shampoo, primero, tú no ERES MI ESPOSA. Segundo, lo que yo haga con Akane no es de tu incumbencia así que coge por dónde viniste y vete.

-Pero yo amar a Airen…, con su cara de yo no fui.

- Lo siento Shampoo, yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

Shampoo se va con lo ojos llorosos y le dice-Yo no me rendireeeé."

"JO...JOJOJO chinita entrometida te mereces eso por querer preternder a mi querido Ranma."

-Mira Kodachi, también pudes irte, porque no te quiero. Así que vete.

"OHHHH mi querido Ranma me has herido en lo más profundo de mi ser." Y se va con su risotada JOJOJO y esparciendo pétalos de rosas negras por todo lados.

Ranma se acerca a Ukyo y le dice -Te quiero mucho, pero no cómo tu quisieras que fuera.

"Lo siento, Ranma" y se alejó con su cabeza cabisbaja, muy triste. Pero antes de que se fuera-Espera, espera. Tengo algo de curiosidad. ¿Por qué ustedes tres se aparecieron en el momento en que yo besaba a Akane?

(Ranma no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de afirmar).

-Entonces sí la besabas, Akane tenía razón. Tú estabas besándola, y después lo niegas. ¡¡¡¡¡Qué sínico eres! Siempre nos has hecho creer que no te fijarías en Akane. Porque según tú ella es una marimacho fea y poco femenina. ¡¡¡¡Qué tú nunca posarías tus ojos en ella!

Ranma volvió a meter la pata. Sabía que Akane estaría en peligro si se supiera lo que él acababa de afirmar. Tragó hondo y empezó a buscar una salida al problema. Piensa y dice-no, no es lo que crees. No, no entendiste bien, yo estaba besando a Akane porque ella me lanzó un reto y tú sabes como yo soy.

-No. Ranma, te entendí muy bien. Si te preocupa que yo vaya a contarle a las demás, pues te equivocas. Pero no me mientas más. Tu engaño me hace daño. Dime¿tú la amas?

Ranma no quería contestar esa pregunta, pero no quería lastimar a su querida amiga. Ella le insistió y él le dijo-Sí, la amo más que a mi vida. Pero no me has contestado lo que te pregunté." Él se queda parado al frente de ella esperando su respuesta. Ukyo bajando la cabeza y en un susurro dijo"Fue Nabiki." Y diciendo ésto se fue con los ojos aguados, pues no pudo aguantar lo que su querido Rancha le acababa de confesar.

Ranma subió muy pero muy molesto, por las escaleras con su aura de combate al máximo. De un empujón abrió con brusquedad la puerta de Nabiki a la que ésta le dijo muy enojada.

¿Dónde están tu modales Ranma¿Crees que puedes entrar a mi cuarto de esa forma? Sal de aquí de inmediado si no quieres que le diga a Akane que tú entrastes a mi cuarto y me viste desnuda y después te tiraste encima de mi para besarme muy apasionadamente.

Ranma con su aura mucho más crecida le dice, Ella no te creerá. Además, no te metas en mi vida y en la de Akane o te pesará mucho.

-Crees que no. Yo soy la hermana y ella me creerá a mí antes que a tí. Pero si no quieres que le diga nada dame 6,000 yen y asunto arreglado.

Ranma no podía creer hasta dónde llegaba la codicia de Nabiki. Solamente en pensar que ella le dijera a Akane que él la intentaba besar y además de estar desnuda; le daba a un escalofrío. Él peleaba mucho con Akane, pero no soportaría perdela. Él la amaba demasiado como para perdela por una tontereía como esa. Analizó la situación y después de pensalo iba a pagar lo que pedía Nabiki. Cuando lo iba hacer, aparece Akane que lo había escuchado todo e interviene.

¿No te da vergüenza chantajear a Ranma de esa manera? No voy a dejar que lo chantajees. No intervengas más entre nosotros. Ranma es mi prometido y no dejaré que tú quiera separarme de él. Me has entendido Nabiki.

-No entiendo porque lo defiedes tanto. Si nisiquiera se ha fijado en tí. Para él tú no eres más que una obligación de honor entre nuestras familias. Él nunca se enamoraría de tí. Acéptalo, y déjalo a otra que sepa como tratar a un hombre como él. Yo podría susplantarte y así saldría del problema en que lo han puesto. Pobrecito ten compasión de él. (todo ésto lo decía en tono frío y burlón)

Akane se quedó fría. Se le aguaron los ojos. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón ya que Ranma siempre le decía lo fea y lo poco femenina que era. Además sabía que Ranma tenía otras prometida más fuertes, hermosa y que sabían cocinar. Ella estaba en desventaja así que con los ojos lloroso salió de la habitación de su hermana.

¿Por qué les has dicho todas esas mentira a Akane?

- Debería de agradecermelo al menos. Relájate y alégrate por lo meno yo te ayudé a desacerte de Akane. Por fin ya no tienes que darle explicaciones a ella. Yo sé que después de ésto tu y yo podemos ser prometido. Ella no podrá negarse.

Ranma embosa una sorisa de medio lado¿Tu crees que voy a deja a Akane por tí¿Estas loca?

Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara. "Sí loca por tí, por favor no me rechases.

Pero Ranma se da media vuelta y se va muy molesto.

Ranma esta en el tejado del dojo pensando en lo que había pasado. -_Tengo que decirle a Akane lo que siento por ella. La amo demasiado. Debo de controlar mi boca siempre que estoy frente a ella lo único que hago es insultarla. Akane debe saber que la amo. No podría soportar que me separen de ella, Debo decirle que me enamoré de ella en el momento que me dió su bella sonrisa. Fue la única que me recibió con una sonrrisa sin importarle que era una chica._

Mientras estaba en sus pensamiento una chica se le sienta al lado. Ranma voltea y la mira y observa en ella los ojos llorosos. -_Sus preciosos ojos café estaba llenos de lágrimas./ _Hubo un corto silencio el cual fue iterrumpido por ella.

-Ranma sé que yo no soy nada de bonita Sabes que puedes romper nuestro compromiso. Yo convenceré a papá. No quiero que sigas atado a mí. No es justo para tí y sé que es incómoda tu situación conmigo. Nabiki tiene razón, Fui una ilusa en creer que algún día te fijarías en mí.- Y dicho ésto se levantó y se disponía a irse ya que no quería que Ranma le sacara en cara que no la quería y que nunca se enamoraría de ella. Pero no pudo irse ante la insistencia de una fuerte mano que la agarraba, obligándola a sentarse a su lado.

¡NO¡Akane! No te vayas. Me agrada tu compañía. Y sabes me dolió mucho lo que tu hermana te dijo con repecto a que yo no me fijaría en tí. (cuando dijo ésto se sorrojó) Además no tiene razón yo…eh…ah…hace…mmm…

-_Dios porque no puedo decírselo- _pues verás Akane yo hace tiempo que quería decirte algo que me ocurre cuando tu estas cerca de mí. Con las demás no me ocurre lo mismo¿me entiendes?

-Akane no entendeía nada, pues Ranma no estaba hablando claro.

-Pues no sé de que me hablas sé más específico, quieres…(no sabía o se está haciendo la tonta) Su corazón empezó agolparse en su pecho.

Ranma armándose de valor -Lo que quiero decir es…

es…que te…te…amo, más que a mi propia vida.-

(Eso último le salió más rápido y se sorrojó visiblemente)

Akane no supo que decir en ese momento porque la declaración de Ranma la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero ella salió de su asombro, y le dijo¿Tú me amas?… "Yo también te amo más que a mi propia vida. Se puso como tomate. Ella misma no creía lo que acababa de declararle a Ranma.

Entonces, Ranma la agarró por la cintura y se la acerca a él y le dice al oido-no sabes cuanto te deseo mi amor, tú eres mía y no dejaré que te separen de mí.- La abrazó tiernamente. Después sus labios se juntaron y se dieron un beso tierno pero apasionado. Después de unos minutos Ranma se separó de ella y le dió una mirada, Y dijo-no te dejaré nunca. Y sabes otra cosa la verdad es que cuando te acercas a mí me desconcentro porque me quedo embobado con tus encantos. Sí, tenías razón, y admito que me ganaste. Pero no se lo digas a nadie OK.

Akane lo mira y dice, Esta bién pero prómeteme que no me insultarás más delante de tus otra prometidas.

Ranma abrazándola con ternura le dice-Nunca más lo haré, mi amor

**Fin **

Bueno acabé este fic como Rumiko Takahachi acaba sus episodios. Espero que te halla gustado El RETO. Por favor vuelvan a dejarme sus review. Cambié el formato en el que estaba escrito. Y puse algunas cosa nuevas.

Gracias a todos lo que leen mis historias, lo agradezco un montón.


End file.
